Gifts and Surprises
by Hilary Weston
Summary: Ivanova corners Marcus. He knows he is in trouble. Christmas chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, just a short one to try and get my muse working again. I'm wanting to get another part of my other story done soon._

_Discalimer- I don't own B5. All hail to JMS, The Great Maker_

_This is set sometime in the second half of season four._

**Gifts and Surprises**

By Hilary Weston

Marcus knew he was in trouble the moment Susan entered the transport tube; she had that look on her face. It was the look that said 'someone is going to die _very_ slowly'. The twin facts that she hadn't said 'Good morning', and that her eyes were fixed on him, convinced Marcus that he was the target of her deadly mood.

The only reason he wasn't being skinned alive at that moment were the four other people sharing the transport tube with them. Even they had sensed the danger that was now leaning against one wall with her arms crossed, and were fidgeting nervously. Marcus himself, although he appeared calm, knew that the colour had drained from his face and he didn't need to look to know that Susan's glare hadn't shifted.

She'd found him out.

He'd known at the time that he had been going too far for his own safety. It had been the biggest gift he had left for Susan.

He had learnt pretty quickly, that Susan wasn't the kind of woman who would accept the ordinary type of gift, or any type for that matter. Certainly not openly. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture, of that Marcus was sure. But he'd heard about the ribbing Susan had received from the Captain and Mr Garibaldi, when he managed to get her bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Then he understood. She had been embarrassed, teased by her colleagues, and made fun of in front of the lower ranks. She had lost face, which was the one thing she didn't need. A lot of her power came from her reputation that she was as tough, and played as rough, as the boys. Being wined and dined was not a luxury she could afford if she wanted to succeed in her chosen profession. It was tough at the top, especially so for a woman who couldn't even let her feminine side out for a minute.

So, for the past year, Marcus had been a secret gift giver. Nothing obvious or showy, and certainly nothing that would draw the wrong attention from the command staff. His aim was to make Susan's life just a little bit easier, in any way he could. If he could ease some of the stress she was under, then that was all the reward he wanted.

He had a standing order with any incoming Rangers for real coffee. There had been a slow but steady trickle, which Marcus had used to replenish Susan's own small supply. He'd had to break into her quarters to do this and each time he was surprised that she hadn't caught him at it.

More than once, he had managed to use his contacts to ease the Commander's negotiations with difficult races. He'd had to call in some favours to do that, and for a number of other small 'jobs'.

Then there had been the guy who had bugged her for an advertising slot on VOR. She had said no, but the idiot didn't seem to understand. After a week of being accosted in the Zocalo, Susan had been ready to blow. It was at that point that Marcus had decided to have a 'talk' with him. It was a little more hands on than Marcus would have liked, but it had worked, and Susan seemed none the wiser.

He must have got over confident with the last gift he had given Susan though. Two days previously, she had complained at the lack of anything to watch, since Earth had jammed all the entertainment channels. Well, at the earliest opportunity, he had broken into her quarters, again, and hacked his way past all the blocks, rewriting most of the computer code to do it. Then he had programmed the computer to tune into one of the channels when Susan returned that evening.

That had been his downfall, and now the wrath of Susan Ivanova was standing across from him.

And he had no escape.

At the next stop, the other occupants of the transport tube got out. No one else dared to enter and so when the doors closed, they were alone.

"Computer, stop tube." Susan barked. "Override, Commander Ivanova."

Marcus swallowed and backed into a corner as Susan moved towards him.

"Ranger Cole," she began. Oh God, she was using his surname, this was bad. "Did you enter my quarters yesterday and reprogram my computer terminal?"

All he could do was nod. She took another step.

"And have you been responsible for the helpful gremlins I've been experiencing the last few months?"

Another nod. Another step.

"And are you the one that has been topping up my coffee?"

Nod. Step.

"Then I have only one thing to say to you."

They were now standing nose to nose. Marcus could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He could barely breathe, but managed with a great effort to keep his eyes trained on Susan's. He tensed himself for the coming tirade.

"Thank you."

It was said so softly, that Marcus didn't have time to register the change in Susan's voice before she leaned in to kiss him.

He still couldn't breathe, but this time it was from the rush of blood that had previously left his face, coming back. Susan grabbed his head, fingers digging into his hair as she leaned further, pressing her body to his. Marcus finally responded and wrapping his arms around Susan's body, pulled her closer, revelling in her glorious taste.

All too soon, Susan pushed away. She straightened her uniform, ran a hand over her hair and ordered the transport tube to move. Just before the doors opened, she looked back at Marcus, still standing in the corner trying to regulate his breathing.

She flashed him a mischievous grin, "Tell anyone about this and you die."

Then she was gone.

Marcus leaned against the doorway and watched her stride down the corridor. A slow grin spread across his face until he knew he looked like a loon. What a vixen that Commander was. No, he would not tell anyone. He wanted to keep this secret just to himself.

End

* * *

"True Magic is done with the mind and the spirit. Chants and potions are just a way to focus the magic, but they will not work without the magic of your spirit. Every wizard that you may encounter has a vast imagination, and a mind that can fly free. You still have that great gift. When you go home, you can use your imagination to see this world and us. Your mind is free from all bounds. You can travel anywhere, meet anyone and do anything, all within your mind. That is the first gateway to magic." - Nala, Wizard of_ T'Tenneb_.

* * *

All comments welcome. 

Ranger Hilary.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, I know I said that it was complete before, but this popped into my head. It's my romantic streak coming out, and I fancied having a Christmas story. This is definately AU, but I'm enjoying playing._

Part 2.

Marcus pressed the remote activator for the security camera, then counted to three to allow the loop to kick in before rounding the corner.

With having to enter Susan's quarters unnoticed so often, it had seemed prudent to hardwire a bypass into the hall camera. So far, security hadn't noticed, and maintenance hadn't needed to service the unit. He had programmed it to show thirty seconds of empty corridor, which was more than enough time to get the Commander's door open. He barely needed fifteen since she had shared her access code with him.

Once inside, the lights came on automatically, and Marcus moved quickly. He didn't really need to now that Susan knew all about the coffee drops, but being alone in her living quarters still felt 'wrong'. He was invading the personal space of a very independent, and quite private, person. As much as he might have wanted to poke around, Marcus would never cross that boundary uninvited. It normally took less than a minute to cross to the small kitchen, leave the latest bag of coffee in the appropriate cupboard (he never left it out in the open), and then exit.

If everything went smoothly, then no one would ever know he had been there. So far, he had remained completely undetected, which was fine by him. If he was spotted, Marcus knew the rumour mill of B5 would have a field day. Not that he minded, but it would ruin Susan's credibility, and that thought pained him a lot more than the fear of her wrath.

Not that he'd seen much of her wrath lately, at least not directed at him. Occasionally, she would bark at Marcus, for appearances sake, but there was always a glint of glee in her eyes when she did so. The few times they had found themselves alone, she had let slip a half smile which always brightened his day. In the company of anyone else though, they both had their masks up tight. Even at the Christmas get together last week, they had spent most of the time at opposite ends of the room.

Ever since the encounter in the transport tube, they had an agreement. Neither of them had spoken about it; they just knew. Whatever it was that was happening between them, it was to be kept a complete secret. Susan's reasons for this were obvious, but Marcus had some of his own.

The Rangers was a very communal organisation; just about everything was considered as belonging to everybody else, and everybody knew about what everybody else was doing. Secrets, although not frowned upon, were not considered important in the Anla'shok. Ever since he had escaped with his life from Arisia, Marcus had never felt like he had had anything that was just _his._ This secret gift giving for Susan was his, and his alone. No one else knew about the secret; it belonged to him. He liked being the sole owner of something again.

Marcus opened the cupboard, put in the small bag of real coffee, then spotted the note with his name written on it. It was propped up against the coffee tin where he wouldn't miss it.

He hesitated to open it. You could never know with Susan which way she would jump. Swallowing his fear, Marcus unfolded the paper.

_Marcus,_

_This probably doesn't make up for all the coffee and other things you've done for me in the past year. Every Wednesday, between the hours of 1600 and 1800, my quarters will be empty and fresh towels will be beside the shower. Enjoy the real water, just make sure you clear up after yourself!_

_Happy Christmas, Susan._

Marcus read the note twice, not quite sure how to take it. Susan had just given him permission to go into her bedroom, because that was where the bathroom was.

No, he still wouldn't poke, he was only allowed to walk through. He might peek though.

He looked up at the glass frosted doors, tempted to peek now.

"Damn!" he said to himself, "It's Thursday. I'm going to have to wait nearly a week."


End file.
